oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Death to the Dorgeshuun
Details Agility *23 Thieving *The ability to defeat a level 50 enemy with Melee or Magic |items = *2 sets of H.A.M. robes (all 7 pieces) *A light source *A pickaxe (if not using a games necklace to teleport to Tears of Guthix) *A rope (if you decide to go through the Lumbridge Swamp Caves and have never been there before) Recommended: *A tinderbox (highly recommended) *A weapon (highly recommended), Ranged cannot be used to kill Sigmund *Armour and/or food *A games necklace *Lumbridge Teleport runes or teleportation tabs *A chisel |kills = *Sigmund (level 50) *3 H.A.M. Guards (level 22) }} Walkthrough Go to Lumbridge, and go to the basement in the castle below the cook. Take a light source, such as a lantern, and enter the cave to the rear of the basement. Talk to Kazgar who will show you through the caves. *Talk to Mistag who will ask you to obtain 2 sets of HAM robes so that you may show one of their agents around the surface and the HAM headquarters without detection. *Get 2 sets of HAM robes any way you can (by pickpocketing HAM Members, killing HAM Guards, or buying them on the Grand Exchange). A full set of HAM clothes consists of: **Ham hood **Ham robe **Ham shirt **Ham logo **Ham cloak **Ham gloves **Ham boots Once you have these, return to the Lumbridge Castle cellar, and talk to Zanik who will have appeared next to the ladder to the cellar. (Note: You cannot have a pet following you before talking to Zanik.) Zanik follows you around rather like a pet and tends to get stuck behind walls and doors but she will return to your side like any other pet. Unlike pets, any teleports will make her return to the basement below the cook, and talking to her will make her follow you again. The following can be completed in any order but the quickest is as listed: *Talk to the cook in the kitchen. *Take her to Duke Horacio upstairs in the castle. *Take Zanik outside the castle. A cutscene will occur. *Talk to Hans who roams around the castle. *Take her to see Bob in his axe store. *Talk to Father Aereck and the Prayer tutor in the church just outside the castle. *Talk to any man or woman. Zanik must engage in conversation with the man or woman you speak to; if she doesn't, move on to another man or woman and try again. *Talk to the Lumbridge Guide outside the castle. *Take her to see a goblin. Approaching one should automatically initiate a conversation, but if it doesn't, try examining Zanik while near one. *Talk to the shopkeeper in the general store. Infiltrating the H.A.M. hideout File:H.A.M. Dungeon Map.png|center desc none #Title poly 115 13 387 13 400 21 406 29 400 37 387 45 115 45 102 37 96 29 102 21 H.A.M. Hideout #Entrance circle 125 100 8 Lumbridge #Legend rect 317 86 445 102 H.A.M. Member rect 317 107 491 124 H.A.M. Guard rect 317 129 436 144 H.A.M. Deacon rect 317 149 478 164 Johanhus Ulsbrecht rect 317 170 462 185 Jimmy the Chisel rect 317 192 463 210 Bronze key (H.A.M.) rect 317 214 445 231 Iron key (H.A.M.) rect 317 234 450 252 Steel key (H.A.M.) rect 317 255 456 273 Silver key (H.A.M.) #Monsters and NPCs circle 130 236 8 H.A.M. Member circle 172 213 8 H.A.M. Member circle 174 189 8 H.A.M. Member circle 193 165 8 H.A.M. Member circle 202 182 8 H.A.M. Member circle 214 214 8 H.A.M. Member circle 220 168 8 H.A.M. Member circle 224 105 8 H.A.M. Member circle 270 188 8 H.A.M. Member circle 22 149 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 30 208 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 49 174 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 70 141 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 80 195 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 107 236 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 131 121 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 138 219 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 152 126 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 170 168 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 172 248 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 221 188 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 228 244 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 234 131 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 249 266 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 194 200 8 H.A.M. Deacon circle 165 271 8 Johanhus Ulsbrecht circle 277 278 8 Jimmy the Chisel #Chests on lower level rect 34 184 48 199 Chest (bronze key) rect 51 148 66 164 Chest (iron key) rect 53 183 68 198 Chest (steel key) rect 59 98 72 120 Chest (steel key) rect 32 150 46 164 Chest (silver key) *After speaking to all the aforementioned denizens of Lumbridge, ask her, "Have you seen enough of Lumbridge yet?" (Zanik will tell you to go back to Lumbridge if you ask this question inside the HAM headquarters). Zanik will now explain about the mark on her forehead; she received it whilst doing Tears of Guthix, meaning that she is destined to do something great. *Zanik will now suggest going to the HAM headquarters. Put on your set of HAM robes, and go to the HAM headquarters. *Talk to a regular HAM member or guard, and go through all the questions. They will tell you that the leaders are planning something big in order to get rid of the Dorgeshuun, but they won't tell any regular members. *Talk to Johanhus near the jail, then wander around the south part of the main HAM room where Zanik will spot a trapdoor located slightly west of Johanhus and south of the stage. *Pick the trapdoor, and go down. You are now in a storeroom. *The first senior guard will see you and tell you to go back upstairs—as regular members aren't allowed down there. He says that the other guards will not be so kind. Walk past the guard, and talk to him; Zanik will shoot him. *Over to the west side, squeeze through the hole in the wall to get into the south-west room. Once inside, wait for the guard patrolling the central corridor to walk past heading east, then squeeze through the northern hole in the wall. Quickly move behind the stationary guard near the door, and talk to him. Again, Zanik will shoot this guard. Note: If you get caught by a guard, you will be jailed and Zanik will free you - if you interrupt Zanik before he lets you out, pick the lock on the door. You will have to repeat the process of killing the guards. *You'll see a guard patrolling the central corridor. Speak to Zanik until you can say "Now!", and when his back is turned, select that option. Zanik will snipe him. :*Move to the eastern side of the central corridor, and talk to Zanik again. Tell her to wait. Then, run east and south down the room making the north-east guard follow you. Zanik will shoot him as he passes the central corridor again. This part can be skipped if you leave Zanik at the east end of the central corridor, and enter the final guard's sight from the west corridor. :*For the final guard, go to the end of either the left or right passages, and talk to Zanik again, tell her to wait there; then, go to the other passage, and distract the guard whilst Zanik shoots him. :*Listen at the door. After Zanik hears a bit of info, a senior guard will respawn and arrest you. Capture and escape *You find yourself in the jail. Talk to Jimmy the Chisel. He will tell you that Sigmund took Zanik outside. Pick the lock to escape. *Go back outside, and you'll find Zanik dead. Take her body. *You will need your light source again. Use a games necklace or minigame teleport to Tears of Guthix (You must complete the Tears of Guthix quest before you can teleport there), or go to the Dorgeshuun tunnels, and you will see another tunnel south of Kazgar. Unblock it with your pickaxe; then, go to Juna in the Chasm of Tears. For those unfamiliar with the Lumbridge Swamp caves, get to Juna by heading south-west of the Lumbridge Swamp and entering the Lumbridge Swamp Dungeon. Watch out for the Wall Beasts (level 49) that will attack you from some of the walls. Keep heading south from the cave entrance until you find a small stream, where you must use a stepping stone to cross over. On the other side are giant frogs, alongside another cave entrance. Go through it and follow the path, climb down the rocks and speak to Juna. Juna will tell you to collect 20 tears, which will restore Zanik to life. :Warning: 'If you happen to slip on the stepping stones carrying a candle lantern it will break, leaving the player stranded without a lightsource (apart from a candle itself after the lantern breaks, which is risky to use in the Swamp Caves). For safety precautions, bring any kind of quick teleportation if needed. :'Note: This does NOT count for your weekly Tears of Guthix game, and it gives you no experience. :Note: If you for some reason die with Zanik, she will spawn again at the H.A.M hideout. * A cutscene will follow. Johanhus, Sigmund, the HAM deacon, and a senior guard will talk about using a drilling machine at the Lumbridge water wheel, to cause the swamp caves to flood! Preparing for the battle Items recommended: Melee or Magic Equipment (not ranged) to deal with three level 22 guards and one level 50 boss; food * Get back to Lumbridge (if you teleport, Zanik will wait for you in the Lumbridge cellar without her HAM robes). Collect anything from the bank that you think you'll need for the fight. Then go to the chicken farm near the water mill with Zanik (across the river from Lumbridge Castle) *Talk to the dwarf near the farmhouse with the chickens (east of the Lumbridge river), and say that you're there to help. :Note: Make sure you're wearing the full HAM outfit before talking to the dwarf. :*You must be wearing full HAM for this to work - search one of the southern crates (the empty ones, not the ones with machine parts in them), Zanik will suggest she hides in it whilst you carry it, pick her up, and go down the trapdoor. You must have free hands (no weapon or offhand). The battle *Go to the west room after climbing down the ladder of the nearby trapdoor. Sigmund, who is level 50, will appear, along with three level 22 Senior Guards. Sigmund will use a protection prayer based on the attack you are using, so focus on his henchmen first. :Note: By using the crates nearby, you are able to safe-spot using magic or range. :Note: The area is instanced even though there is no warning and thus if you die you will lose your items. *After they're dead, Zanik will range him. He will switch to Protect from Missiles. Attack him with melee or magic. At 1 HP, he will escape with a ring of life. Smash the drilling machine in the same location. *Go down the southern tunnel and exit there; you'll find yourself back with the Dorgeshuun leaders. After the cut scene, the quest will be completed! :Note: If you don't have a light source, Zanik will provide you one after the cut scene when going through the short cut. Rewards Required for completing The completion of Death to the Dorgeshuun is required for the following: *Another Slice of H.A.M. Trivia *When introducing Zanik to the cook, the cook says it is the Duke's birthday and he needs the basic ingredients to bake a cake. This is a reference to the Cook's Assistant quest. *When examining Zanik at certain points later in the quest, the info "She's kicking HAM ass" is given. This caused some anger among players who thought it offensive. *When examining Zanik's dead body while at Juna, it says "Alas, poor Zanik." referring to a line from Shakespeare's Hamlet: "Alas, poor Yorick." *The quest was disabled for a month starting at the launch of the Old School RuneScape servers. It is most likely because the quest is involved in a famous graphical glitch, known as "The box glitch" in which a player could carry the crate with Zanik in it anywhere. The glitch would be fixed much later in RuneScape's history of development. Category:Dorgeshuun Category:Death to the Dorgeshuun